The invention relates to a particle-optical apparatus for imaging a thin sample using a beam of particles and for imaging the sample with light, the apparatus comprising                a particle source for producing a beam of particles along a particle-optical axis,        particle-optical lenses arranged round the particle-optical axis for manipulating said beam of particles,        a sample manipulator for positioning the sample on the particle-optical axis and between the pole faces of one of the particle-optical lenses, the so-named particle-optical objective lens, said sample manipulator capable of tilting the sample with respect to the particle-optical axis,        a detector for detecting particles transmitted through the sample, and        a light-optical microscope.        
Such an apparatus was sold by Akashi Seisakusho Ltd, Japan, under the name LEM-2000.
The known apparatus comprises a Transmission Electron Microscope column (TEM column) and an optical microscope. It is equipped to observe samples mounted on large 7 mm grids with the light microscope or in the TEM column.
The optical microscope is mounted at the front side of the apparatus—that is: the side where the operator resides—. The optical microscope has a binocular and the operator observes a sample that is mounted vertically (the optical path is bent by a prism over 90 degrees). The magnification of the optical microscope is between 50× and 250×. A condenser illuminates the sample through the grid. The sample resides in atmosphere when observed with the optical microscope.
Behind the optical microscope a TEM column is mounted in horizontal position. The TEM operates with an electron energy of up to 100 keV and uses 6 electron optical lenses. Transmitted electrons are imaged on a fluorescent screen with a magnification of between 250× and 45000×. The fluorescent screen can be observed with binoculars, or the screen can be temporarily exchanged for a film cassette to make photos.
The TEM column comprises a sample chamber in which the sample must be placed for observation. The sample chamber is evacuated when observing the sample in the TEM.
A shuttle mechanism transports the sample from a first position where it is observed with the optical microscope to a second position where it is observed in the TEM. To that end the sample is transferred through an airlock.
A disadvantage of the known apparatus is that the sample must be transferred between two observation positions: one for the optical microscope located in air and another for the TEM located in a vacuum environment. Therefore the sample must pass through an airlock when travelling between the two observation positions. This results in relative large positional inaccuracies when the sample is placed in the TEM, resulting in long delays to determine the exact position. Especially for modern types of TEM's with resolutions down to 0.1 nm or better, the mapping of the optical microscope image to the TEM image will be very time consuming. When a sample has to be observed repeatedly with the optical microscope and the TEM, the sample must be positioned accurately in the TEM column repeatedly, resulting in long delay times.
Another disadvantage is that the sample must pass through an airlock between the optical microscope and the TEM. As a result of this a delay due to pump down or due to venting occurs when the sample is travelling through the airlock. When a sample has to be observed repeatedly with the optical microscope and the TEM, the sample must pass through the airlock repeatedly, and must be positioned accurately in the TEM column, resulting in long delay times.
A further disadvantage is that the sample is in atmosphere when observed with the optical microscope, and in vacuum when observed in the TEM. This can result in warping of the sample, as well as in changes in the sample due to boiling, outgassing, etc. Comparison and/or mapping of images obtained by the two techniques (particle-optical inspection and inspection with an optical microscope) may be hampered by this. Also, when the sample is passed through the airlock repeatedly because it must be observed by the optical microscope and the TEM repeatedly, the repeated evacuating the sample and exposing it to air again can cause the sample to change after each evacuation/venting cycle. This may result in poor comparison/mapping of the sample even in subsequent vented and/or evacuated situation.
The invention aims to provide an apparatus overcoming said disadvantages.